EDWARD'S BABY
by paulineta
Summary: EDWARD'S THOUGHTS AND FEELINGS FROM BD AND HIS NEW BABY.
1. Chapter 1 PREFACE THE FIRST THOUGHT

HEY!!!

OK, SO THIS IS MY NEW FIC.

AS THE PREFACE SAY'S, IT'S ABOUT EDWARD AND NESSIE.

THE ORIGINAL TITLE OF THIS ONE WAS "_A FATHER'S LOVE" _BUT THERE ARE 2 OUT THERE WITH THE SAME NAME, SO I DECIDED TO CHANGE IT...

I also red some fics that have some similarities with mine, but I swear that the plot it's all mine. The fic is already finished in the "_The Twilight Saga"_ site if you want to check it or read it complete (The link is soon-to-be on my profile).

Please, if your reading this fic, review. And if you read it on the other site, comment too; I'm begging you!!!

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THIS WONDERFUL STORY AND CHARACTERS BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL STEPHANIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN MY PASSION TO THEN AND MY WANT TO WRITE ABOUT THEIR LIVES LOL**

* * *

"_What? Me…a Father? But how this could happen?"_ Suddenly that beautiful image that caused me so much pain came to my mind; it was an image of Bella with a child of mine in her arms, mumbling softly while rocking in a rocking chair. "_Wow! That would be wonderful…"_ my world reach such brilliance and happiness that I felt dizzy. I reach the top of the happiness at that moment.

But suddenly, reality hit me with an incredible strength, and my world shuts down, almost completely, leaving me in darkness. And Bella? What this going to do with her? _"She's so frail!"_

I had put again my beautiful Bella in danger; a danger that could kill her before I could do something…

Chapter 1

**THE FIRST THOUGHT**

It had been almost a month since Bella gets pregnant. The most dreadful and futile month of my existence; worst than the six months away from her because, this time, I was here, watching her suffer and deteriorate more each day.

All my attempts to make her reconsider had failed and now, I only could wait and be strong for her; pray for the first time since I become the monster I am, that everything go well, so I could save my Bella.

I was sitting in the floor next to her head, trying to understand the need of Bella to have Jacob in here, but I couldn't concentrate in nothing long enough. Memories were mixed with the voices and thoughts of the others, creating a constant buzz in my head.

Suddenly, some sort of "voice", completely strange to me came to my mind "_Bella? Could I finally _read her mind?"

"Did you say something?"- I asked puzzled as I turned towards her. When our eyes met, I realized that she was as confused as I was.

"Me?"-She asked surprised "Hmm, weird. Generally, the thought sounds like the person voice"- "I didn't say anything"

I moved onto my knees, focusing intensely in her…nothing.

"What are you thinking about right now"- "C'mon, love"

"Nothing. What's going on?"

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?"

"Just…Esme's island. And feathers"-Here I'm get a little distracted because her beautiful face blushed, showing the beautiful and delicate pink color on her skin "Oh, how I love that… Focus, Edward!"

There was again that "voice", but now I was sure it wasn't Bella's thoughts "Could it be?"

"Say something else"- I whisperer, refusing to believe what I just heard.

"Like what?..."

"_Hmm…pretty"_

"_OH MY GOD!!!" _It was the fetus, it were its thoughts! Well, more that thoughts feelings, even some short words; they were completely disjointed and incoherent but with a strong sense of happiness and… "_Love?"_ Well, at least something very similar

"…Edward what's going on?"

I could sense recognition and comfort from the fetus each and every single time Bella spoke.

"_The baby likes Bella's voice! Wait a minute, baby?"_ well, I wasn't prepared for this option, but I was fascinated with what was happening.

I put my hands very carefully over my wife belly, wishing to have closer contact.

"The f- It…"-"_NO!"_ a voice shout in my head. Fetus wasn't the right word, it doesn't sound right. I swallow to correct-"the baby likes the sound of your voice"

"Holly crow, you can hear him!"- Bella shouted surprised.

The baby starts moving around very fast and very hard, and I could feel the fear in his tiny mind. It was amazing the speed at which the kid mind was moving!

"_Shh baby, it's okay"_ I surprised myself thinking and stroking tenderly this little person, a person who about five minutes ago, I had hated with every fiber of my being.

"Shh. You startled it…him"- it was hard to think of it like a baby…

"Sorry baby"-Bella said as she patted the side of her stomach.

Again, the feel of contentment and safety fill its mind and my dead heart swell with unknown feelings.

"What's he thinking now?"- I was so focused in this new little person, that I could only hear the eagerness on Bella's voice. I answered almost by impulse.

"It…he or she is…." –Surprised of what I found -_"happiness!?!?"_ I thought-, I look up into her eyes-"He's happy"


	2. Chapter 2 NEW LOVE

so... here's the next chapter of this wonderful story... PLEASE, If you're reading comment...I'm begging here!!!!

Also, the nexts xhapters follows are more of my own invention because the book wanders allot into the birth but I think there should be alot more of emotions and thoughts that those that actually are. I'm not saying nothing against Stephanie because she's a genious, I'm just giving my opinion here...

Oh!!! and I almost forgot... I didn't mention how the things work out in my texts... You see, since I'm Mexican, my grammar is VERY diferent from yours, and although I've tried my very best to do it right, I don't know all your rules so, here's the thing:

_the ITALICS _are thoughts

The normal font are dialogs

and the underlined ones are dialog between vampires that humans can't hear...  
I think that's it for the moment.... read, enjoy and let me know what you think!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON' T OWN NOTHING... JUS SOME CRAZY IDEAS TO PLAY WITH THIS CRAZY CHARACTERS!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**NEW LOVE**

"Of course you're happy, pretty baby, of course you are"-Bella crooned, stroking the baby, touching lightly with her finger my hands which still were in her-"How could you not be, all safe and warm and loved? I love you so much, little EJ, of course you're happy"

"What did you call him?"-This was awkward "_I had never thought of a name for him!"_

"I sort of named him. I didn't think you want…well, you know"

I was so embarrassed; this baby has not guilt at all, no blame for! I was the most stupid person on earth! I better rectify it right now.

"EJ?"-I know that Bella had weird ideas, but this was the strangest one.

"Your father's name was Edward, too"-I didn't see where she wanted to go with this.

"Yes, it was. What-?"

A new wave of happiness, comfort and safeness flowed into my babies mind, shocking me. _"I can't believe it!"_ It seems that my voice was as calming as Bella's voice to him!-"Hmm"-I wasn't expecting this…

"What?"-Bella ask me a little confused

"He likes my voice, too"-_"My baby likes my voice! As he likes his mother's!"_ It was the first time that I thought of the baby as MY baby and it felt SO GOOD…

"Of course he does. You have the most beautiful voice in the universe. Who wouldn't love it?"

I was ashamed by her words, but before I could say something, Rose interrupted me

"Do you have a backup plan?"-What does she meant?-"What if he's a she?"

Oh, now I see it. She was thinking about the sex of the baby. Another thing I didn't think about and that I should.

"I kicked a few things around. Playing with Reneé and Esme. I was thinking…Ruh-nez-may"

That was weird and, to be honest, I didn't like it, at all. But maybe I could do something about it. I start playing with the names she chosen, somewhat surprised that she included Esme's name but, after all, we were talking about Bella, always so selfless.

"Ruhnezmay?"-"_Actually, I didn't like it…"_ Rosalie thought, running through the list of names she had chosen for their children, long ago. She was about to suggest one, when Bella spoke.

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. too weird?"-She asked a little concerned.

And it was a little weird, but it was better than the other one and, I really like it. It was unique, as our baby.

"No, I like it"-Rose said, taking the words from my mouth-"It's beautiful. And one of a kind, so that fits"

"I still think he's an Edward"

Now I was flattered. If I was capable to blushing, I had done it so far. I didn't understand her how she saw me like a perfect being and, much less, the reasons why she wanted our child looked like me.

Looking for some distraction to recover from the emotion that her words caused me, I focused on my baby, trying to hear something more. Feelings flew around mixing now and then, but I could decipher some, like happiness, serenity, surprise but especially love; that feeling was intensified when the kid hear mine or Bella's voice.

Realizing this, I found myself completely immersed in that new and special feeling that had been growing in me. When I was able to identify the feeling I was surprised because I thought that love was a 'once in a life time' feeling. The love I felt for my child was not the same as the love I felt for his mother, but as the same intensity. This love was strange and totally unexpected but all consuming.

"What?"-My Bella's sweet voice brought me back-"What's he thinking now?"

Before answering, I laid my head tenderly against her belly, hearing our baby, trying to dispel all doubts and fears with this act of Bella's mind; letting her know that now I shared her unconditional love for this baby, OUR baby.

"He loves you"- I said in a dazed whisper. The feeling was so strong that I could swear that, if I were able, I would be crying "_Definitely there's nothing better in life"_ I was on the top of the world again-"He absolutely adores you"

"_And me too, sweetie"_ I thought to my baby as I close my eyes, fighting for control and I promise that I would never let anything happen to him. That he would be the world's most beloved child.

I slowly open my eyes, looking for my Bella's beautiful eyes "_Thank you, sweetheart. This is the best gift in the world"_

Jacob rose sharply, bringing me back to reality.

I had been so engrossed in my wife and my baby that I didn't realize what was happening in the mind of anyone else. When I pay attention, I realized that Jacob was feeling alone and betrayed. He was hurt and clueless about what to do so, I gave him an escape route, was the least thing I could do for him after all he had done for my family.


	3. Chapter 3 EXPLANATIONS

Ok, her'es the third chapter, even though I don't have that much reviews.

PLEASE!!!! I know you'r reading, say something!!!! It doesn't matter if it's good or bad, I just want to know what you're thinking.

This chapter is completely out of my imagination and tooks place after Leah "talks" with Bella, before Jacob returns.  
It's specially dedicated to demelza12 for being such a good reader LOL

**DISCLAIMER: i OWN NOTHING BUT MY CRAZY IDEAS, EVERYTHING ELSE IS PROPERTY OF AMAZING STEPHANIE!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

**EXPLANATIONS**

Bella was in my lap, weeping uncontrollably against my chest. I would kill that girl if she comes to "talk" with Bella again.

"C'mon, love"-I said softly, stroking her back-"besides, if you don't calm down, it doesn't only going to hurt you"-I hope this works, I didn't know what else to do and Rose's thoughts were driving me crazy-"it would hurt our baby"

Bella stop sobbing, her eyes were fill with confusion.

"How did you tell him?"-Bella and Rosalie ask me at the same time.

This wasn't a conversation that I like to have with my sister so, I ask her to leave us alone.

"Are you insane?"-_"Do you truly believe that I would leave you alone with them so you could…"_

"I won't hurt them Rose"-I said low enough for Bella to hear, struggling to keep calm-"I need some alone time with my wife"

"_Fine, but I'll be watching you, Edward"_-"I'll be in my room if you need me"-She told in my Bella's ear and then leave.

"What's going on Edward?"-Bella ask worried

I didn't answer her until I was sure that Rosalie was on her bedroom, without eavesdropping.

"Bella"-I started, but then I get quiet. I didn't know what to say or how to explain what had changed in me to her, but what I did know, was that I had to apologize to her. I cradled her against my chest and put one hand on her belly and the other on her beautiful face-"I'm so sorry. I know that, in the last month, my behavior wasn't the best or proper, but is that…"-I swallow. Although I was happy for my baby, I had a terrible fear gripped at my chest. I couldn't lose her!-"I am so afraid to lose you"-I couldn't keep talking. I held her tightly, desperate.

"Everything will be alright, Edward"-She whispered, tenderly stroking my face-"We will be fine"

Her warm touch helped me to clarify my ideas and keep talking.

"I know, love"-I turn my head slightly and kissed the palm of her hand-"I'm sorry, but I promise that from now on we will talk about happy things"

We look intently into each other's eyes until she broke the silence.

"What kind of happy things?"

"Hmm, what do you think about our baby?"-I said grinning. Her pupils dilate with surprise and love-"I think there are many things to talk about"

"OUR baby?"-She asked me in a whisper full of disbelief.

"Yes, Bella. And that's why I'm sorry"-I didn't know how to explain how this love for our child has grown inside me; but I knew how to tell her how happy I was, and how much I love them both-"But you have to know that I love him, both of you. You made me the happiest man in the world lots of times, but this is the best gift you could ever had given me"-And gently stroked the side of her stomach-"Thank you"-She put her hand on mine and intertwines our fingers tightly.

"Thank you, Edward"-She said with a shaking voice while a few thick tears roll down her cheeks.

"Bella, don't cry, please"-Saw her crying was one of the worst things in my world. Her tears caused me a deep sadness, and urgent need to stop them.

"This are tears of happiness"-She replied while I cleaned her tears with my lips-"I didn't believe that I would hear you say that, at least not until you saw our kid"

"Shh, Bella, shh"-I leaned over and gave her a light kiss-"I'm sorry, more than you'll ever know"-I hadn't notice before, but a terrible guilt existed within me mixed with endless fear. No parent should think about his baby that way I did. Those little people who are not guilty of anything and can only give love and hope. If I had never deserved Bella, I deserved much less this little angel.

I breathed deeply and recover composure. Looking for a cheerful theme to encourage Bella, I found a few quite interesting.

"So"-I said in a lighter tone, smiling-"When do you think this happened?"

It was hard to know for sure, but I was almost one hundred percent sure that it was on our first night together, when we take our love to a new level of commitment and adoration. Soaked overnight in the purest love that could ever exist.

"Well"-She said, blushing slightly "_how would I miss that!"_ I thought, stroking her soft cheek tenderly with my fingertips-"Considering the speed of growth…I think that was the first time"-She distracted the look embarrassed and I struggle to contain a chuckle.

"Me too"-I said, outlining her favorite smile. Then, I leaned over to kiss her again, "_it has been too long" _Then I remember that there was a question she didn't answer before.

"What does it mean, EJ?"

But instead of answering, my angel look away upset, fixing her eyes in our hands.

"What is it, love?"-I pushed. If there was curiosity before, now it was a necessity-"Don't want to tell me?"

"Is not that, Edward. It's just that I don't think you will like the answer"

"Please"-I begged, kissing her forehead-"You know you can tell me anything"-I said, tugging gently her chin. I couldn't talk to her without looking her beautiful eyes.

"Edward Jacob"- She said in a small voice, gazing me back.

"_WHAT?_ _The name of that…"_ I fight against my jealousy and anger. I should have expected something like this from Bella, but still, I didn't like the idea of MY child with the name of that dog.

"Don't you like it?"-She asked me, looking away again but I was able to detect pain and sadness in her voice.

"Yes, of course I do"-I smile when she look back at me "_How I love those beautiful eyes!"_-"Just took me out of guard. I think that's very…"-"_Control, Edward. That boy turn his back to his family to protect yours"_-"fair. Is the least we can do for him after all he has done for us"-I finished with a sigh.

"Renesmee?"-I asked to change subject, but also because my curiosity about the name.

"Renee and Esme"-She replied confused.

"Yea, I know that but, why Esme?"

I was pretty sure that it was thanks to her eagerness to please everybody, even though no asked for, but I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Well, it's you mother's name, but also the name of the magical place where we conceived him"-She said with a breathtaking smile.

I was surprised, Bella always found new ways to do it. Using my mother's name was predictable, but using it at the same time to remind us that wonderful island, and the amazing time we share there was beyond words. She was just unbelievable and she was mine.

Then, I remembered one of the names I want to propose before Rosalie did.

"Can I suggest one?"-I asked embarrassed, watching our hands-"I mean a name"-I said when she didn't answer.

There was a chance that she wouldn't want me to because, after all, I was the one who didn't want it at the beginning.

"Of course you can!"-She said almost yelling. I lift my head to meet her eyes; both of us full with love and happiness-"It's OURS"

"Well, since you like names combinations, I thought of something with Carlisle and Charlie"-I said slowly, watching carefully her reaction-"What do you think about Carlie?"

"Do you want a girl?"-Her eyebrows almost touching in confusion.

Hmm, I didn't think about what I want the baby to be until now but yes, that was correct, I couldn't imagine anything more beautiful than a little girl with the same chocolate brown eyes of my Bella; my little Bella.

"I didn't think about it"-I told her honestly-"but yes, sweetheart. I do want a girl. Beautiful and adorable, just like you"-I said, touching the tip of her nose with my fingertip.

All this had happened so fast that I felt dizzy, apart from elated and scared.

Suddenly I realize that having a child was a huge responsibility; that, from now on, Bella and I have to love, protect and raise this little person. The fact of not being a good father, that my baby wouldn't like me when he gets to knows me; that I would fail at my job get me really scared.

I was on the verge of a panic attack when I felt the baby move. Immediately, Bella's hand press tightly mine while a soft moan left her lips.

I held her hand tightly as I whispered softly in her ear, comforting her for the first time since we returned home; focusing in the baby's thoughts.

He was stiff and uncomfortable but, when he hear his mother's soft pain cry, he stop moving, now scared and guilty for damage her.

"_EDWARD, what did you do?"_ Rosalie had come down as she heard Bella wailing - "Are you ok? Does he do something to you?"- She asked touching her forehead, trying to pull her out of my arms.

In response, I held her tightly against my chest with a deadly look at my sister.

"Is nothing"-Bella said panting-"The child is moving, Rose"

Then, Bella noticed Rose's hands on her and my face; staring at Rosalie, she spoke with firm determination.

"Could you let go? My husband would NEVER harm me or OUR child"

"_My husband!"_ It was the first time she call me that in front of others (even our family) and, even after my awful behavior, she said those words full of love! I was static. I was used to the tingling in my body when Bella said my name, but this was much stronger and more pleasurable.

"Never"-I said, smiling lovingly to my angel.

"But…"-I felt how Rosalie withdrawing her hands while the confusion and pain pass through her wildly. She thought she was the only one in which my Bella trust and watching us together hurt her.

I lift my eyes to hers. I knew I had a lot to thank her for, but her craving for our baby didn't like me.

"I'm sorry, Rose"-I said softly, I didn't wanted to hurt her even more-"but things have changed a bit"-Reaffirming my position firmly holding my wife in my arms, caressing our baby.

"_NO, is not possible! I can NOT lose MY baby!"_ her thought were desperate, hysterical.

Although it hurt me to saw my sister like this, I couldn't accept this.

I knew she wanted the child as much as Bella, probably even more, but she couldn't claim him as her own. The baby had a father and a mother and, although I hadn't accepted it from the beginning, come what may, I would NEVER give Rosalie my kid.

Then, it occurred to me the best way to prove her, to make her understand that the baby was ours, Bella and mine. And, that was one of the many things I wanted to do with them.

I lean on my Bella to live up to her belly and began to speak, stroking her gently.

"Hi sweetie, I'm your dad. I know you don't have much room in there, but don't worry; daddy will take care of that. Besides, each time you move, you hurt your mommy"

"_Mommy, daddy?"_

Those were the very first words that my baby took and sink in, and that made me feel elated. I never thought I would be called _daddy_. Then, something very funny crosses my little baby's mind; it was as if he thought those were our names!

"No honey, but that is what we are, your parents"

"Edward, what he's thinking?"-Bella asked me excited.

"Well, he's uncomfortable but happy, and don't want to hurt you. Besides, I think he wants to know our names"

She smile widely and tilt her forehead against mine, rubbing her belly with her fingertips.

"Hi baby, I'm mommy and…"-She looks at me hesitant. This was as weird for her as it was for me, but I smiled back and she continue-"my name is Bella, sweetie"

Joy fill its mind, followed by expectation… wanting to know my name?

"I am Edward, baby"

This time…well, the joy didn't come, not even something similar, instead, some sort of weirdness and resignation.

A chuckle escapes from my mouth when I notice that my baby didn't like my name!

"_Please, Edward. Let me be part of this"_ Rosalie thought with sorrow and longing.

I didn't want to, but I owe her so much… also, she was my sister… and Bella would do it anyway.

"Baby? Here's someone who wants to introduce to you"-I turn to see my sister and made a sign to her to approach as I move back-"Go ahead, Rose"-When she kneed down to talk to the baby I whisper in her ear-"but be careful. Remember, he _has_ parents"

She just nodded once and introduces herself.


	4. Chapter 4 BIRTH

Hello lovely readers!!!  
I know you're reading but you don't review!!! why?!?!?! =(  
So... I know I promised more of UNBEARABLE, but I realized I didn't post in here!!!! so, to fix that, here it is!!!  
About this chapter, well, I feel like some parts sound really silly and kind of made for a little kid, specially at the end, the characters pop in and out very fast for my liking, but I couldn't find a way to fix it so, if some of you feel like helping me with that, I'll appreciate it.  
As always, all kind of reviews are accepted, no matter if are good or bad, I just want to know what you think about my work...  
Also (Too many "A's" LOL) this is way too diferent from other fics I've read around here about the birth, and you'll notice what I'm talking about; I just want to tell you, that, in my mind, I cant see Edward as a bad guy (bad in a _really bad_ way, not in the way he could _change_ for the love of a girl), and less as a bad parent, that's why I did what I did.  
I've also read, that alot of people think that Edward would still be angry with the baby even after she was born, and it should have been a defficult meeting, but for me, Edward was eager to have some part of Bella to hold and to care of while she (Bella ofcourse) was changin, like an anchor, stupid, I know... but c'mon!!! It's Edward who we're talking about!!! Always the sweet, caring, loving vampire: It can't be any other way with a new born baby, and less his own baby... I hope you understand me or at least try to do it.  
That's all, any questions let me know, I'm here for all of you... Read and enjoy!!!  
This is specially for Renesmee's lovers, and daddy-Edwrd fans!!!!! LOL

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, JUST MY INSANE LOVE FOR CUTE VAMPIRES!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**BIRTH**

The cup with blood spilled on the couch and, why not, Bella bent to pick it.

I stretch out my arms to catch her. I knew this would happen; the weight she carried was too much for her. I shouldn't have let her up.

A muffled ripping sound came from inside her body and then her face went blank.

My world fell apart and I was paralyzed by panic. I didn't know what to do and my brain didn't seem willing to cooperate.

A sudden _"Daddy!"_ resonated in my mind, full of despair and fear and a feeling of suffocation. My baby was drowning! That gets me out of my trance and put me on motion.

I was aware of the bloodied body of my Bella in Rosalie's arms, convulsing wildly while the baby desperately tried to inspire.

Despite my weakness in medical knowledge, I knew that Bella and our baby couldn't bear this situation for too long. I ran up the stairs, to Carlisle office, which was equipped with everything necessary to help them.

"_Edward, what are you doing?! Where are you going?! What's going on?!"_ Rosalie thought desperate. She knew something was wrong but didn't know what to do.

"Morphine!"-I yelled behind me, hoping that she understood my intentions. There was no time for explanations.

Fortunately, she understood and came behind me-"Alice! Get Carlisle on the phone!"-She screamed while placing my poor wife on the stretcher.

A part of my mind remained guarded thoughts and heart rate of my baby. These remained frantic and desperate but were still strong.

Another one was aware of Jacob and, I don't know how exactly, but that part was addressed to answer his questions and make him aware of the situation.

But the most important part was focused on Bella, my Bella. I was scared to dead because she didn't recover knowledge; and completely desperate because I couldn't lose her! She was my life, my soul, my everything!

This wasn't going as planned. Everything that could go wrong was happening and my two greatest treasures were dying in front my eyes!

"Get him OUT!"-Bella's frantic and heartbreaking cry finally cleared my mind. But I couldn't avoid the sharp pain in my heart to see her like this-"He can't BREATH! Do it NOW!"

"The morphine…"-I knew the baby was suffering, but was stable and I couldn't stand the idea of causing more pain to Bella. It'll only take a few more minutes; the baby would be fine…

"NO! NOW…!"

Then, a blood came bubbling out of her mouth, threatening to suffocate her. I took her head in my hands and wipe the blood away, desperate to introduce some air into her body "_This is wrong, very wrong…!"_

When Rose approached with a scalpel to Bella's womb an uncomfortable shudder shook me. The morphine hasn't reached her whole body yet! It would cause her more pain!

"There's no time"-She replied when I begged her to wait for the effect of morphine-"He's dying!"

Her words squeeze my soul, I knew it was true but I didn't want to accept it.

I returned my attention to the baby, his thoughts were more desperate, but his heart beat was less constant, less strong.

This only work to increase my panic. I couldn't lose them! Either one! They were part of me…!

I was undecided, divided between the urgent need to help my child and my survival instinct that called loudly to save Bella.

While this battle takes place inside of me, Rosalie barely slipped the edge of the scalpel on the soft skin, causing more blood spill out of Bella.

The sight and smell of the blood destroyed the self control of my sister, which was barely clinging for her lack of food. She bares her teeth, delighting in anticipation of the blood that flowed freely in front of her.

"No, Rose!"-I roared, unable to do anything because I still held my wife's head up to avoid suffocation. It couldn't be venom in the system of Bella with the child inside; we didn't know what consequences that may have!

Thanks to heaven, Jacob intervened, holding her head, dragging her away from temptation.

"_Edward, what happened?"_ Alice return to the room, desperate when she lose Rosalie's future from her "sight". When she saw Jacob wrestling with her and smell the blood dripping on the floor, she paralyzed. Then, eager to do something to distract her attention from the blood, she pinned Rosalie and pull her out, fighting with her.

"Alice, get her out of here!"-I shout, desperate now that I had no help, knowing that I would appeal to Jacob-"Take her to Jasper and keep her there! Jacob, I need you!"

Neither of us finished to see Alice get the job done. We both focus on Bella, whose heart rate was only a faint sigh. We didn't have much time…!

While Jacob was in charge of the CPR, I get focused to deliver the baby. Quickly asses his heart rate, almost non-existing, as I noticed the declining in his thinking. He wasn't longer asking me for help, he only fight to continue there, waiting for someone to help him.

That almost has me, threatening to break me into pieces. My wife and my child needed my help and I didn't know what to do to give it to them! I was a useless and pathetic imitation of a man who couldn't do anything for his family…

Then, a wave of resolution and confidence flooded my being, pushing me forward, reinforcing my decisions and actions. I would save them both, at any cost, no matter what.

But before I could do anything, a shattering crack inside of Bella draw my attention back to her and most of that earlier resolution came down, leaving me barely standing.

"Her spine"-I choked in horror. That vital part of her body, the place where live the nerve endings that lead her body was broken! The venom could fix it? My poor Bella could get out of this?

I was petrified with fear; my angel hadn't return to consciousness and now was broken and bled at the edge of dead. My world, my whole life was hanging by a thread ever thinner; sinking me in despair and suffering.

"_Daddy!"_ a whisper, week as a sigh, resounded in my mind, bringing me back "_My baby! I need to get him out of there, NOW!"_

I looked at the scalpel in my hand held it firmly. Everything would end alright; the three of us would be fine.

"_Come on, baby, stay with me!"_ I thought as I quickly slipped the scalpel on the skin of my wife-"I'm coming, sweetie"

The baby moved slightly when he heard my voice that close, while relief spread in him, I could sense the blind trust he had in me, that I would rearrange things and everything would be fine "_Daddy"_

"_That's it, honey; stay with me"_ I drop the knife and bent my head to Bella's belly, tearing apart the membrane wrapped around my baby, barely noticing the sound it makes.

"_Almost got you, babe" _I introduce my hands, grabbing firmly my baby's body. He's cringe away at my cold contact, but when he heard my voice-"I'm here"- immediately relax.

Very carefully but quickly, I get his head out of the cocoon, allowing him to take the air he so desperately needed, followed by his warm little body.

While I was holding him in my arms, the world around me stopped. It was a little girl, _MY little girl_, the most beautiful baby girl in the whole world. Her face was round and perfect, with the same Bella's cheeks; her skin was pale, a creamy ivory beneath all the blood; and her hair, despite being bloody, was silky and curly, and the same color as mine. But the most beautiful, the most perfect thing, were her eyes, which opened slowly, showing her pupils _"the exact color of my Bella's"_, with its own depth and magnetism.

At that precise moment, my love for her grew to unexpected levels, taking my breath away, leaving me speechless. I felt how her tiny hand closed around my finger and my life took a new meaning.

I remembered a phrase I had read long time ago: "He aprendido que, cuando tu hijo recién nacido tiene tu dedo en su puñito, te tiene enganchado a la vida"-_I've learned that, when your new born baby has your finger in his tiny fist, you are hooked for live-_I've never being able to even imagine that feeling and now I understand it completely. This little girl had become the center of my world, my reason to be a better person. I felt like a new man, victorious, euphoric, and proud to be her father-"Renesmee"- I whispered full of adoration and love.

"_My little angel. I would never let that anything or anyone harm you. While I'm here, you'll be safe, loved and happy"_

"_Daddy"_ She thought full of relieve, my baby girl was panting happily and I felt like my eyes were burning, I wanted to mourn with happiness.

"Let me…"-The sweet voice of my Bella, despite being husky, filled me with relief. She was aware at last!-"Give her to me"

I was so happy and eager to share this wonderful moment with her that I didn't hesitate a moment.

I straightened and quickly walk towards her and put our daughter on her weak arms, with my hands underneath as support.

"Renes…mee"-My Bella whispered weakly-"So beautiful"

The girl smiled, showing her perfectly-white tiny teeth, giving her a more angelic aspect. Then, she did something totally unexpected; she leaned forward and bit her mother!

I withdraw her quickly from Bella's arms, shocked and upset.

"No, Renesmee"- that was not right. The baby has to understand that she couldn't bite people, much less her mother.

Remorse fill her mind and very quickly understood that it wasn´t right.

I took a blanket and quickly cleaned her while returning my attention to Bella.

The panic returned leaving me weak and empty, her heart wasn't beating! Jacob was giving her CPR while I was paralyzed!

When I realized that, I start moving, with my whole being clinging to the faith that everything would be fine, determinate to save her. Bella couldn't leave us; she would live for our daughter and for me.

I wrapped my child in a clean blanket and cradled her with one arm, holding her tightly against my chest, while I concentrated on the smell of blood; the burning in my throat; immediately my mouth fill with venom. I took the silver syringe with, so long ago; Carlisle and I had experimented, and fill it with the offending liquid.

At that moment, Alice entered the room "_How can I help?"_ But before I could answer, Jacob interrupted us.

"What are you waiting for?"-He desperate cries continuing with his job.

"Take the baby"-I said to Alice while trying to give her my girl.

"Give her to me"-Rose speak from the door room.

I pressed Renesmee to my chest and let out a warning growl. I didn't want my baby with Rosalie, she was still thirsty and could attack her.

"I've got it under control. Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella recovers"

I hesitated but I didn't have much time, so I nodded and give her to them. Asking Alice to keep them under her watch.

Then, I returned to my desperate attempt to recover my wife.


	5. Chapter 5 KILLER INSTINCTS

Hello lovely readers!!!!

I know, I know, I'm supposed to post on friday, but the site did't let me!!!! Crazy I know, but each time I tried to upload the new chapter for post it, it "couldn't"!!!!!  
Anyway...I'm so sorry.  
Thaank you very much for your reviews, I'm swear I read them and I'm so glad you like it... I tried to answer them, but the same thing happened and then a long weekend came along here in México, so I get out of town and bond a little with my family LOL. Crazy thing because it has been raining the whole weekend (since thursday night 'till right now!!!) and it isn't common in here (since I live in the city) so we were frizzing and all...

I didn't tell in my other FF UNBEARABLE but that one is about to end!!! And this one have just 5 more chapters...  
Jacob lover's please don't hate me!!! Edward it's new at this daddy thing... and in my mind pretty much instinct... But in the end he "understand"... Probably you don't know what I' talking about, but you'll find out soon enough...

Please, review, It would make me happy AND I could improve my english...ALSO, I love your commentaries!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, CHARACTERS, SITUATIONS AND EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO STEPHANIE... I JUST MESS AROUND WITH THEM LOL**

* * *

Chapter 5

**KILLER INSTINCTS**

A couple of hours later, while Alice and I finished cleaning up and dressing Bella, I felt the need to know where my daughter was so, I opened my mind looking for her thoughts, but what I found wasn't what I expected.

"Jacob's still here?"-I asked to Alice very confused.

She blocked immediately her thoughts and told me somewhat uncomfortable-"Yes, he's with Rose"

"What?"-I couldn't understand what he was doing in here. His plan had been to leave as soon as this happen. But I also feared for the safety of my child-"Why?"-I stood shocked, concentrating on Jacob's thoughts but I couldn't get much. I only "saw" al lot of peace and the face of my baby "_What the…?"_

"_I think you should talk to him"_ Alice suggested "_I'll stay with her"_

"Thanks, Alice. I'll be back soon"

I left the office quickly and I went to the living room where Rosalie and Jacob discussed the shift of carry MY daughter.

"Are you crazy, dog? I already told you NOT!"

"Rosalie, please"-Jacob begged-"just a moment…"

What was going on? Jacob hate us, especially Renesmee… didn't he?

"What's happening here?"-I demanded as I approached them.

"This moron that won't leave"-Rosalie answered with her eyes fixed on the baby.

I turn to face Jacob, stepping between him and my sister-"What do you need, Jacob?"

But he didn't answer; he leaned to the side and set his sight on Renesmee again, releasing a sigh of relief.

I wasn't enjoying this at all. I concentrated again in his thoughts and, as I tried to decipher them, I remembered the way Sam, Jared and Quil thought towards the object of their imprint. Then I understood.

"NO!"-I yelled, taking a step forward, facing Jacob-"How dare you? She's MY baby girl, you stupid dog"-I set my jaw and tightened my fists, waiting for his answer. I couldn't believe that this '_man_' had the imprudence to do this! First he wanted to take away from me _MY_ Bella and now _MY_ little girl!

"Please, Edward"-he begged, looking at me this time-"You should know better than anyone that wasn't intentional"

"_Intentional? This is the most absurd answer I've ever heard in my life!"_

There wasn't any excuse to justify this moron. It was irrelevant that the imprint was intentional or not. Renesmee has just a few hours of life and this _dog_ claimed her as his own when her mother hadn't had time to really be with her! When she was barely mine!

A menacing growl thundered in my chest while thinking about the best way to kill him, causing the greatest pain as possible.

I was in my attack position and was about to jump on him when the scared thoughts of my little angel sounded on my mind…

"_Daddy?"_

My girl couldn't see me like that! I relaxed my features and turned to Rosalie, extending my arms to take my daughter.

"Rose"-I said softly-"Give me my baby"

"But, Edward…"-She whispered "_No, please, leave with me the girl!"_ she thought desperate, holding her a little closer.

"Give me my daughter, Rosalie"-I said severe. I had no time or desire to argue with her. All I wanted was to keep my child from that dog.

She extended her arms, but I almost had to take Renesmee away from them by force.

When I had her in my arms, Jacob was euphoric. He thought that I was handled her to him, that I understood and completely accepted it. "_Ha! Keep dreaming, dog!"_

He spread his arms, but I kept long, throwing a glance at him reinforcing it with a warning growl. Then I went up stairs, back to my Bella.


	6. Chapter 6 THE SONG

Hello loevely readers!!!!  
Believe it or not, I've missed you... The reasons _why_ I haven't post are alot, but the meaningful one it that I'm a week from partials and my teachers went insane and gave me a ton of homework, and that sucks!!!! LOL  
But fear no more, here it is, the next chapter of this lovely story (at leats for me, -i loved to write it).

As always, a few things need to be said first:  
1. thank you very much to all of you reading, and two times thank you for the ones who takes the time to review, that's awsome!!!  
2. thank you again, but now for the ones leting me know the mistake I've made. I try my best traslating this stories, but I'm human hence imperfect, that's why it means the world to me ;P  
3. About the chapter, well; first, you'll notice as you read, but I want to explain: I describe (kind of, I hope you get that) the way Edward's carrying Renesmee, because that was my favorite position wen I carried my baby cousin. I feel that's more of a protective stance than the other one, don't ask me why 'cause I don't know LOL. Second, I like to share with you where the song came from: You'll see, when I first write and post this chapter (like I said before, you can read it in "The Twilight Saga" site, the URL is in my profile), I made a poll, requests for songs fandom like to hear from Edward; I search alot and one day, searching for homework, I came across the song and fell in love with it. The singer name is 'KURTH WALLY" and the song is called "FOREVER HOME (A FATHER'S LULLABY)" the link of the youtube video will be in my profile, but I must warn you, since I couldn't fin the song in any other way but in _that video, _you'll see a very beautiful one made from a dad to her daughter, it's pretty cute (the lyrics are at the end of the chapter)... Third (wow, ther was alot to say!!!) Probably you'll see, but I kind of repeat way too much the words baby, girl or Renesmee; in my defense, I can tell you that there are very little synonyms for baby in english BUT, here there are in spanish if you want to help: nena, bebita, pequeña, niñita, corazón, mi cielo, cariño, chiquita, etc. And least but not last (Mwa ha ha ha, I'm evil!!!) I didn't wanted Edward to realize the fast growing and development of Renesmee until he were with Carlisle (you know, to make it easy on him, not too scary) that's why, each time the baby use her gifft, he's close enough to notice controlled movements...  
4. I swear it's the last one, the pic of the dresses will be up too latter, take a look and tell me what you think!!! LOL

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT... =(**

* * *

Chapter 6

**THE SONG**

Something very strange happened when we went upstairs. I was carrying Renesmee, cradling her little head between my hand and my shoulder and my left hand was holding the bottom of her back, tenderly close. When the little hand, which was resting on my neck, grazed my skin; my Bella's face, torn by pain, appeared in my mind "_Mommy?"_

I didn't know how or why, but it seems that the image was sent to me by the baby.

"Did you do that, Renesmee?"-I ask her, staring at her beautiful little eyes, focusing at her thoughts.

"_Yes, daddy" _I was stunning, this beautiful baby was more special than I thought because, apart for be the proof of the greatest and unique love that has ever existed, she has the ability to communicate the best way that one could ever imagine "_My little angel has a very special gift!"_ I thought with pride. Then I realized that her vocabulary had grown incredibly fast in the last two hours and that scared me.

I smiled broadly, pushing aside my fears, and I kissed her head tenderly-"I love you, princess"

"_Love you too, daddy"_ she thought, and despite the fact that I already sense that feeling in her, hearing those words from her was unbelievable amazing.

The warmth of her little body in my arms was comforting and the rapid beat of her heart was reassuring, her very existence helped me to have hopes that everything would be fine.

When we entered the studio, Jasper and Alice were there and, as they heard us, they turned and smiled to us.

"You like it?"-My pixie sister asked pointing my girl, who was wearing a beautiful white dress with embroidered flowers and pink ribbons-"I choose it myself"-_"along with some other things"_

"You dressed her?"-I asked surprised. I understand the change in my feelings, after all she was my daughter; but I never thought that something would change in the others. Then I remembered Jacob, what would I do with him?

"Of course"-Alice replied simply, interrupting my brooding. Then, she approached us with arms outstretched-"May I?"

I hesitated; I didn't feel able to release her… Renesmee's thoughts become hopeful, she reached for me and showed me a picture of her and her "Aunty Alice" I sighed resigned and then nodded; I couldn't deny anything to my little girl.

My sister took skillfully Renesmee into her arms and began to walk around the room, talking her softly, kissing her tiny hands.

"She's beautiful, Edward"-Jasper said putting his hand on my shoulder, startling me a little. I was so amused with my baby that I didn't realize that he had approached-"Congratulations!"-he added cheerfuly and then he hugged me.

"Thanks bro"-I hugged him back-"Yes, she's beautiful"

"Can I hold her?"

"Of course!"-I said amazed, and then I thought in my sister and add with a chuckle-"Just take her from Alice"

He frowned a little but approached his wife. They argue a bit, but at eventually Jasper won. He carried her with so much love and care that I was surprised, I never seen that side of my brother. Not even with Alice.

It was amazing to see how in such a short time, this little girl had won the hearts of everyone around her.

Happy, I set my sights on Bella. Alice had put her into a blue silky dress that make her look like an angel. But, despite this wonderful sight, see her so still and quiet made my breath quickened and the concern return more powerful than before.

I felt how the strength left me and I let myself fell heavily on a chair near my Bella, taking her hand-"Bella?"-I whispered, but there was no response. Frustrated, I rested my head on the couch, next to hers.

I fought against the grief that struggled to get out of my chest, telling me again and again that the stillness was the effect of the morphine; that everything would be fine, but I became overwhelmed by the pain and the sobbing began; I tried to muffle them to not frighten the baby.

"We should leave them alone"-Jasper whispered to Alice.

"Yes, I know. _Edward, you want us to bring with us Renesmee?"_

I breathed deeply a few times and raised my head. I was about to tell them yes, but then, my eyes found into those beautiful brown eyes of her's, and they screamed to me NO!

As I see into those eyes, hope return to me. Now, I felt the overwhelming need to be with my baby, having her with me was comforting.

"No, Alice"-I said turning my face towards her-"I want to be with her, thank you"

They approached me and gave me Renesmee "_everything will be fine, Edward" _Alice thought resting her hand on my shoulder, then, both left closing the door behind them.

"_Daddy?"_ my baby thought very concerned and even a little scared, sowing me the appearance that my face had. I looked pretty bad, and it was scaring my Renesmee. I couldn't allow that so I relaxed "_everything will be alright; the three of us will be fine"_ I repeated as a breath deeply.

The exquisite scent of my girl helped me to clear my mind and regain some composure.

"I'm fine, honey"-I said, rubbing lightly her cheek with my finger tips-"everything's alright"

When I pressed my lips gently on her forehead, I saw the picture of Bella followed by "_Mom?"_ The sadness in her thoughts broke my heart and, I felt an urgent need to comfort her.

"Here she is, baby"-I lift her a little, just enough for her to see her mom.

Fear and concern assault her, and I felt how her tiny body tensed up; I returned quickly to the previous position, holding her a little tighter against my chest, cursing me for having done that because I only managed to scare her even more.

I sigh heavily, how would I explain to her what was happening? Despite being extremely intelligent, there were thing she didn't understand already and things I couldn't tell her "_She's too little!"_ I set my eyes on hers and began to speak very slowly, carefully choosing my words.

"Your mommy was very sick but she's recovering now, sweetie. That's why she's so still. But you don't have to worry, she will be fine"

An image of the three of us together appeared in my mind followed by hope. Somehow, it was easy to distinguish her thoughts of the images that she showed, they "heard" or "saw" different.

"Yes, sweetheart. We will be all three together soon"- I said, clinging to the words, praying that everything would go well and this terrible waiting ending soon.

Suddenly, the most adorable expression on the world appeared before my eyes when my baby yawned and nestled against my chest, melting my heart and bringing to my mind the most beautiful melody ever, a lullaby for my Renesmee.

When the second yawn came, I began to sing the words that came out of the depths of my being impregnated in the purest love that can ever exist in the universe.

Sleep, baby sleep,

While the world passes by

I'll be the keeper

of your dreams tonight

I'll be your eyes  
until you can see.  
I'll be your voice  
until you can speak.  
In this land of strangers

I'll be the one  
to love and protect you,  
guide and respect you,  
In my arms you will be  
In my arms you will be  
forever home.

Sleep, baby sleep,  
In an ocean of love  
No way of knowing  
What you're thinking of  
Close to the heart  
That's where you belong  
You're part of my spirit  
Part of my song  
First last and always

I'll be the one  
to love and protect you  
guide and respect you  
In my arms you will be  
In my arms you will be  
In my arms you will be  
In my arms you will be  
forever home

Have you come to show me  
what love's all about?  
To lift up my faith

higher than doubt?  
In my arms you will be  
in my arms you will be  
in my arms you will be  
in my arms you will be  
forever home.  
Forever home.  
Forever home.

While I rocked her gently, I took her little hand in mine and she clung tightly to my finger. Her eyes were struggling to remain open and, at the end of the song,-she was still awake showing me that she was as stubborn as her mother- she gave a little squeeze to my finger, asking me to repeat the song. I grinned and started again, now lower and softer, knowing she wouldn't last much longer awake.

I had seen hundreds of times how sleep takes hold on my Bella, but experience it inside the mind of my little angel was extraordinary, just priceless. Her thoughts become more confusing and less frequent, like a thick torpor until there only remained vague images and flickering colors.

When she dropped my finger, I knew she was deeply asleep so, I hugged her a little bit tighter to my chest.

When I agree to transform Bella, I knew that there would be lost plenty of my favorite human things of her, like the beautiful blush of her cheeks or those wonderful moments as I saw her sleep, reason why I treasure each and every one of those last moments; now, I received another gift of life by letting me see my little girl sleeping quiet and safe in my arms.

* * *

P.S:

If, for some weird reason I forgot to mention something, please let me know...


	7. Chapter 7 SOME BAD NEWS

**Hello!!!**

So,I don't know how long since I post, but here's the next chapter.  
This time I have a betha, so everyone please say "thak you" to my dear friend demelza12, you're awsome girl!!!!LOL  
Tell me what you think about Carlisle, it's important for future chapters...  
I think tha's it, Enjoy the chapter and, as always, please review ;P

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING RELATED TO TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE AND HER'S ALONE =(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

**SOME BAD NEWS**

I have no doubts about the existence of my soul because NO God would leave two of his most pure and beautiful souls in my hands, under my care, like the ones of my girls.

The emotions were threatening to drive me to the verge of the little control I had gained so; I concentrated on my beautiful baby girl. I was fascinated with her.

Never, in all my life, had I seen a baby, at least not THIS close and of course NOT this small. I counted the tiny little fingers of her hands and even smaller toes of her feet, amazed by all the tiny details, such as nails or the lines of her hands. I contemplate again her round face in detail; she had strong but delicate factions with rosy pink cheeks; her big, clear eyes were so beautiful and were adorned by a thick eyelashes a little darker than her hair, matching her perfect eyebrows. Her pink lips were full and slightly unbalanced, "_Just like my Bella's",_ making her look just more perfectly beautiful; her tiny nose was straight and thin and, finally, the silky bronze-color curls that framed her perfect angel's face.

She was so beautiful, so perfect, that I could hardly believe she was mine. "I love you so much," I whispered while I stroked her head softly. It was impossible not to love such an innocent soul like hers and, for me, as beautiful and lovely as her mother's. They were identical inside and out.

"I am so sorry, baby." I whispered as I tenderly kissed her forehead, embarrassed by the hatred and resentment I had professed towards her at the beginning. Hating myself even more about that. "Please, forgive me." I begged with a sob. Then, I swore to myself that making her happy and loved would be my mission in life.

I didn't know how long I was like this: crying for the forgiveness of my child; suffering for the hell I had put my wife through; cursing my stupidity and stubbornness that had led to the worst suffering and mistakes of my existence. I thanked god and life for this miracle, because in spite of all my sins, even though not being human; I was allowed me to experience the love of a couple and the wonder of fatherhood, proving the existence of my, until now, doubtful soul.

I was only aware of time when suddenly, a worried and frightened Carlisle broke into the room. "EDWARD!" he shouted, looking around frantically for me.

I didn't answer. I wanted to be alone with my family; that the rest of them let me suffer the pain that I deserved and that I had caused.

A small cry pierced right through me, filling me with pain, while an impulse urged me to stop it. I began to rock softly a very frightened Renesmee, giving gentle pats on her small back.

"Shh, beautiful baby, shh" I chanted again and again until she fell asleep again.

Carlisle approached to me quickly, a little more relaxed but still scared; absorbing the image in front of him.

"Edward…" He whispered "What happened? She's not… is she?" "_He can't lose her. WE can't lose them!"_

I cringed internally at the thought of losing her, either of my girls. But honestly, who would think otherwise at the sight of me this way?

I shook my head once as I breathed deeply, trying to suppress the sobs. I turned slowly to not awaken the baby again, and stood still in front of him.

"_Well, at least the baby is fine…"_ he thought somewhat relieved.

"Edward." He whispered, kneeling in front of me. "Talk to me, son." he begged. So, I took a couple of deep breaths and raised my eyes to his.

"Everything was fine until she got up." I began to explain in a whisper "The coup spilled on the couch and she bent to pick it up, despite the fact that Rose and I tried to avoid it, then…"-my voice broke again when I remembered the most distressing and harrowing moments of my life. "Then, the placenta detached and the child began to choke…" I had to take another break to regain some control, holding my baby girl a bit tighter against my chest; telling myself again and again that she was here and safe with me. "Then, everything went from bad to worse. Bella was also choking, and, in a moment, her spine broke… I WAS ABOUT TO LOSE BOTH OF THEM, DAD!" I shouted, startling the sleeping baby in my arms. I rearranged her position a little and she got back to sleep.

"_Ah, there's__ the baby."_ he thought tenderly, and, as he saw me interact with my baby, he could sense the change in mi emotions "_I'm happy for him"_

"So… how are you? How's she?" he asked, referring to Renesmee; confused and a little afraid for the health of my tiny baby.

"_Weird. I see her fine, perfect!"_ His concern scared me. There was nothing wrong with my baby!

"I'm fine." I said. If _fine_ could be defines as _all consuming pain_ replaced by _painful anxiety _then yes. "What happens to my daughter, Carlisle?"

"Calm down, Edward." he said, putting a calming hand on my shoulder "_You're going to wake the girl"_ I hadn't realized that I had roused up from the chair along with my voice. I breathed deeply again a few times, before asking again.

"Please, dad. What's going on with my little girl?" I begged with my voice full of pain.

I looked down, staring at her beautiful little face, gently stroking one of her soft and warm cheeks. "_No, please, not my child!"_

I lift my eyes and found Carlisle's. He and I were sitting face to face, and his eyes were full of love and concern, like his thoughts.

"I don't know what to tell you, son." he said, speaking slowly, assessing my reaction "When I saw her, she seemed too large for the size of a newborn, even for a large one; which leads me to conclude that she continues in a state of rapid growth"

His words left me in shock; I was totally paralyzed. Slowly, I returned my gaze to the girl and, with a more thorough inspection; I saw that in fact, she was bigger _"But, how didn't I realize?"_ She had been with me all this hours and I hadn't noticed any change "_What kind of father am I?"_

I felt how an immense despair, a deep pain seeming endlessly, grew into my body "_If it takes her to reach the maturity necessary to be born in one single month, how long will take her to reach full growth? How long is she going to live? 10, maximum 15 years?"_ That time wasn't anywhere close to _enough!_ "_It's not fair!"_ I thought angrily. She was only a baby, sentenced to death even before start living!

"NO!" I screamed while the sobbing dominated me again "Why? What kind of God does this?"

It definitely woke the girl, but this time there was no crying. Her thoughts were a mixture of fear, anger, pain and worry. And then, something totally unexpected and frightening happened before my eyes: Renesmee raised her tiny little hand and lead it directly to my face "_Daddy?"_ she asked, showing me images of my angry, terrified face. THERE was the _frightening_ stuff: she was TOO little to have such control over her body.

"_How did she do THAT?"_ The shocked and scared thoughts of my father only confirmed that THIS definitely wasn't normal for a baby so little.

"_God! How many things haven't I seen? What else I'm missed?"_ It was time to fix that problem. To know in what condition my baby was "_Then I could do something, anything to fix it"_

"_Daddy?"_ she asked again. Fear was the dominant emotion in her thoughts now "_You cannot allow that, Edward! Your baby shouldn't feel fear for you!"_ She should be fine, happy _"Don't worry, honey, daddy's here and is not going to let anything wrong happen to you"_

"Every thing's okay, princess" I said while gently stroking her little curls-"Daddy gets a little scared, that's all. Now, back to sleep, honey" Then I sang her lullaby again, almost in a whisper. She closed her beautiful little eyes obediently. Shortly afterwards, she slept happy, calmly, safe and deep in my arms again.


	8. Chapter 8 DAD!

HELLO!!!!  
How are you doing???? LOL  
SO, it's finally here, the newest chapter of this lovely story.  
I really, really hope you like it. It's short but exciting.  
Just a few things, as always with me, right????  
The next chapter is longer than this, but it's also in **Carlisle POV**... you might be wondering why? Well, the thing was that, as I was writing the story, I get stuck with my ideas and nothing seemed right; I actually wrote the chapter like 4 times and took at least 3 months to get ready, that's when Carlisle came to the rescue and helped me...  
Every one, hands up for my lovely and very patient beta "demelza12" for helping me an making easy to read the chapters. She's awsome guys, give her some love too!!! LOL  
Thanks to every one and single reader of my stories, it made me feel loved and special (aww, so corny, right?) I love you all...  
The next chapter should be up next weekend, Monday tops. Please, review!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY I OWN NOTHING, ALL BELONGS TO THE MAGNIFICENT STEPHENIE...**

* * *

Chapter 8

**DAD!**

We discussed all the options, all the possibilities about the girl and her health, but we couldn't reach any kind of conclusion until Carlisle runned some test on her and for that, she should be awake.

About one thing I was absolutely positive: some way or the other the girl would be fine. I would make that happen "_Nobody, nothing can take her away from my side, OUR side"_

Almost an hour later, while we expected Renesmee to wake up, I was detailing –shaken every few minutes while the memories hit me with unusual intensity- to the "amateur science" side of Carlisle. The delivery and the way I introduced my venom in Bella's system –the use of the syringe drew his attention- when Esme entered the room, unable to stay away anymore.

"_Thank God!"_ I thought, unsure of how long I would last telling my father these kinds of things.

She approached me in a haste _"Edward, son"_ and then she hugged me tightly. When she let go, she focused her total attention to the little sleeping miracle in my arms.

"She's beautiful" She whispered tenderly "Can I hold her?"-She asked hopefully, extending her arms a little timidly.

On one hand I didn't want it, I couldn't, the simple thought of not having her in my arms was overwhelming painful. But, on the other hand, there was nothing I wanted the more than my MOTHER meeting my DAUGHTER. Desire only eclipsed by my need of Bella waking up, "_right now!"_

Very carefully, I put my little child in the arms of a very skillful and tender Esme, who immediately started to rock her back and forth slowly while crooning softly as Carlisle and I watched her.

"_Look at her! I've never seen her so happy. It looks like she is glowing!"_ Carlisle thought with adoration and tenderness towards his wife. "_And the girl!... It's the most beautiful little thing I've ever seen in my life. And I'm not saying this only because she's my granddaughter"_

I turned to see Esme and it was true, she irradiated so much love that she looked like she was shining. "_I can imagine when you know the name of the child AND where it came from!"_

"_And look at Edward! His face lights up when he sees his little girl in a very unique way…I had never seen him so happy before"_

"_Did I really look that way?"_ Yes, I admit, I was the luckiest and the most blessed man on earth. But it was also true the deep of my desperation and pain over the fate of my wife; and now, the health and welfare of my newborn daughter.

"Hey! I'm a grandfather!" My dad told me with surprise "Congratulations, son. I´m so proud of you"

With that, he stood up and approached his wife. Both now focus on the tiny girl in their arms, taking turns to hold her while I contemplated the way they fall under the wonderful charm of my little one.

A couple hours later, the girl became restless and we guessed she was about to wake up, so Esme gave her to me. They were about to say goodbye and leave when I stopped them.

"Wait a minute, please. I'd like to introduce you to the girl and…" I turned to Carlisle before continue "Dad, I would love if you could check the baby. You know, tell me if everything's alright. Please"

"Of course, son" He said calmly, _"TOO calm to be good"_ but the ideas of "Sleep" &"All night" flew wildly across his mind. I raised an eyebrow in silent question and Carlisle told me "_YOUR daughter just sleep THROUGH the night!"_

Hmm, it was an interesting thing indeed, but not as _Shocking_ as Carlisle believed. After all, she was ALSO Bella's child, a human who was VERY sleepy.

At that time, the baby stretched and her chocolate brown eyes opened, bringing a huge grin on my face.

"Good morning, sweet baby" I said softly, taking her tiny little hand in mine "How did you sleep, my little girl?"

She showed me her dreams: There was a deep happiness and love for her 'mommy' and 'daddy'. That was SO good to know "_My baby IS happy and she loves us"_ I thought with eager joy.

"I'm glad, sweetie" I said while kissing her forehead "Now. Here are some people who came to see you and are very important to daddy. Would you like to meet them?"

As an answer, she smiled that shocking and very beautiful smile of hers. So, I turned her until she was facing my parents (true in so many ways).

"Renesmee, I want you to meet your grandparents"


	9. Chapter 9 CARLISLE POV

WELL HELLO MY LOVELY READERS!!!!  
I know I haven't post in ages but I have a very good reason: I lost the chapter and my beta couldn't work on it... But hey!!! I found it and it has been improved!!!!  
As you know, this chapter is in CARLISLE POV, why??? I already told you that one too, but here it goes again. While I was writing the chapter, inspiration refused to came, and after like 3 or 4 failed chapters I gave up. Some readers asked me why I didn't try in some other POV and, since Carlisle is the doctor and the FATHER (and as the original title was A FATHER'S LOVE) I choose him...  
I hope you like it. It's really hard to write in this POV because for me, Carlisle is such a deep and complicated character; but I think I got him right... So let me know what you think PLEASE!!!!!!  
Hmmm, as a petition for my beta, the story would be extended one more chapter, so we have just 2 more chapters... the other one is already done and ready to be posted, but if you want it sooner give me some love and reviews!!!! What about that??? I can post it by... tomorrow night!!! Deal???  
The next chapter (11) however it's going to take longer; why??? Well, because I don't have it!!!! I'm going to write it next week because that week I'm off for school. (dear vacations!!! sort of...) So, be patient 'cause I promise it will be grate and LONG!!!!! LOL  
Also, give some love to my beta... she put her own A/N at the end, and put even more effort and work improving this for all of us...

**DISCLAIMER:IOWNNOTHINGONLYSTEPHENIEDOES**

* * *

Chapter 9

**A CARLISLE POV: UNBELIEVABLE THINGS CAN HAPPEN!**

I ran, I ran like never before to my son, to my Edward…desperate to offer him some help, support he needed now more than ever. That was the reason why I left Emmet an Esme behind at the blood bank, to receive the latest acquisition. I knew it was difficult for them, but I urgently needed to get home…

Edward has always been a strong boy, but only on the outside. Over the years, I've come to know him in the way only parents get to know their children and I had noticed how fragile he was. Of course it wasn't a bad thing; rather, it was a gift because it demonstrated the greatness, the nobility of his soul. But that nobility also had its bad things because that had caused him the greatest sorrows of his life.

There is nothing worse than being a doctor and not being able to apply your knowledge to help, especially when it's your own family. Impotence consumed it all: thoughts, skills, knowledge and desires, leaving you lonely and blue.

I cursed myself a thousand times for having decided that _that_ night, among many, many others, to go and 'collect' more blood… "_WHAT IN THE HELL WAS I THINKING!"_

I ran faster and faster, flying like a specter in the woods and desert streets of the few houses that were around.

Finally, after two distressing hours I was able to view my house from afar.

"_Hold on, son. I'm almost there. Everything will be fine, I swear!"_

I passed through the main door and found myself into an empty house with a white sofa soaked in blood. _"Jesus Christ! What happened here?"_ I asked myself scared as I launched to my study.

"_Please, please, let everything be fine, please."_ I begged to the heavens in silence as I bore down on the stairs and the door.

"EDWARD!" I shouted, frantically searching for him. When I saw him sitting motionless beside Bella's bed-who was lying completely still and quiet-terror blighted my chest.

I approached him slowly, afraid of scaring him; my heart broke in thousands of pieces by seeing him so…sad, so lonely and so absolutely locked in his own mind. "_This is not healthy. He needs someone to talk to…"_

I knelt before him and spoke gently, in a whisper. "Edward." I waited a bit, but there wasn't even the slightest answer."Talk to me, son." I begged, afraid of what might happen to him. The last time I saw him like this, he was on the verge of suicide…

I heard how he breathed a few times deeply as to calm him down, and relieve toured trough my body. "_That's it, son. Talk to me."_ But when I looked into his eyes, relief became compassion for his pain.

In a whisper, he told me how, what seems to be a calm, happy day full of hope and joy had become the greatest catastrophe imaginable. "_Only Bella is able to manage such a mess."_ I thought worried. I had always underestimated what was said about her 'bad luck', her imminent attraction for disaster, but now, now there wasn't the slightest doubt, and believe me, I was deeply frightened.

Then, the most beautiful little thing I had ever seen appeared in front of my eyes; not for the first time, but now, I was able to put my whole focus in this tiny baby. "_Not as tiny as I imagined…"_

As a physician, I had attended multiple births and by consequence, I has seen many newborn babies-one baby even more beautiful than the other- but none so beautiful, so perfect, so absolutely adorable like this one. But I also noticed some other things, things not so nice…

"So…how are you? How's she? I asked concerned, looking closely at the baby. It brought out some extraordinary things: her size was much larger than the size of a newborn; it was true that some were born big, but the girl's size was practically the size of a one week old baby (more or less), her heartbeat was slightly faster than the one of a child her age as well, and her body temperature! It was amazingly high! At least compared to a human baby's normal temperature. But I couldn't be sure of anything, not until…

"What happens to my daughter, Carlisle?" a very disturbed Edward interrupted me.

"Calm down, Edward." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to be calm, objective, then, a small groan attracted my attention. When I found the sounds source, I noticed that the tension was disturbing the baby. "_You going to awake the girl."_ He relaxed a little, at least physically, but his eyes were still filled with pain, despair and fear for the fate of the two most important people in his life.

I could, to some extent, understand his pain because, seeing him so vulnerable causes _ME_ an unbearable pain. "_Hell! He's my SON for god's sake!" _

In that very moment I saw a little kid in Edward, a frightened child who needed the love and comfort that only a parent could offer and I, being his father, felt the urgent need of taking care of him, to protect him, to stop his sorrow.

"Please dad. What's going on with my little girl?" he asked in a whisper full of pain.

"I don't know what to tell you, son." I said afraid of his reaction, monitoring my words and thoughts closely. "When I saw her, she seemed too large for the size of a newborn, even for a large one. Which leads me to conclude that she continues on a state of rapid growth."

I regretted my words immediately because that putted Edward in a hysterical state.

I was worried that something would happen to him if he continued in _that_ state, but those worries quickly slipped away because the baby did something that I wouldn't believed was possible if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes.

It was extraordinary and amazing to see the girl, her abnormal development and tremendous control over her tiny body…

When the girl stretched out her tiny little hand, it was clearly noticeable that her movements were thoughtful, coordinated. "_She might be more different than I thought…or expected."_

And then it was the interaction with her father, they actually seemed to have a conversation! And Edward! He was totally and absolutely in love with her.

Leaving aside the physical and biological mysteries hanging around the girl, it was an exciting thing to see Edward in this new role.

Trying to distract him, I asked what had happened, but my scientific side possessed me and I ended up bombarding him with _too many_ question that, if I hadn't been _that_ immersed I would _never_ had asked.

The ingenuity Edward demonstrated in such a stressful moments was beyond admirable. Despite everything, he was able to keep a cool head long enough to save his girls.

At that time, my very beautiful and lovely wife came in. _"Crap! I didn't tell her _anything!_ She's going to kill me!"_

Esme had always been the motherly type of woman; proof could be the way she cares for and raises our 'children'. It killed me to know that I would never be able to give her a child.

"_Look at her!" _I thought with adoration, seeing my sweet Esme walking around with the baby girl while crooning her softly. "_I've never seen her so happy. It looks like she is glowing!"_

"_And the girl…!"_ It wasn't the first time I settled my eyes on the beautiful baby girl, but seeing her in such detail makes her beauty unsurpassed. "_It's the most beautiful little thing I've ever seen in my life. And I'm not saying this just because she's my granddaughter."_

That discovery left me in shock. I had never imagined that one day I would become a grandfather… "_Well, actually I never thought that I could be a father and here we are…"_

"Hey! I'm a grandfather!" I told Edward, amazed by my little epiphany, and very pleased and thankful with life for this gift. _"I almost feel like a human…!"_ "Congratulations, son. I'm so proud of you."

With that I got up, wishing to hold them in my arms.

Being this close, I could see the perfect and fine factions of the girl and the resemblance with her father was impressive! And Bella wasn't missed either. "_My little girl, you're so beautiful…"_

"Let me hold her." I told Esme gently, slowly stretching my arms without breaking my gaze at that stunning little face. "Let me see our granddaughter."

"Our granddaughter?"she asked in a whisper.

When I lifted my eyes, I saw a boundless joy in the eyes of my goddess. I was sure that, if we would be able, we would have been crying with joy.

"Oh, Carlisle. Our granddaughter?"

"Yes, sweetheart." I said, giving her a soft kiss, hugging her tightly. "After all, she's our sons daughter."

She sighed happy in my chest and then she handed me the precious baby that, from now on, would be a very important part in our lives.

As soon as I had the tiny, warm body in my arms, I allowed myself to forget all kind of sorrow and to concentrate only on the peace and happiness that she irradiated.

We contemplated her for hours, stopping to find the similarities and differences between the girl and her parents.

I noticed another 'curious' stuff while we were there: a human baby regularly wakes up in laps of 3 to 4 hours to feed themselves or to satisfy some other need until they're 3 or 4 months, but this little, extraordinary, wonderful, perfect baby girl never woke up! We were with her about 4 or 5 hours and she never showed the slightest sign of needing something.

This fact was intriguing but also alarming. This kid was unique, a completely mystery, and not knowing what was going to happen to her was completely frightening. "_None of us could continue if something happens to this little angel."_

The sun began to rose when we recognized the sightless change in her breathing and heart rate.

"She's about to wake up." I said to Esme in a whisper.

We handed the baby gently to her father, not wanting to scare the girl when she woke up and didn't recognize us.

I took the comforting hands of my wife in mine and escorted her to the door, thinking that maybe Edward would want some alone time with his baby.

"Wait a minute, please." he called us gently, before we could reach the door. "I'd like to introduce you the girl and…Dad, I would love if you could check the baby. You know, tell me if everything's alright. Please."

"Of course, son." I replied without a second of hesitation. The tone of his voice and his eyes were supplicant, begging me for acceptance. "_Ah, Edward. I am your father! I will always be there for you."_

"Renesmee, I want to introduce you to your grandparents." Said a smiling Edward to a sleepy Renesmee. "_Renesmee? Such a strange name…!"_

A pair of quite upset eyes fixated into mine so I added quickly. "_But very beautiful, just for her!"_ The last thing I wanted was add 'anger' to the roller coaster of emotions coexisting in my poor boy.

"Renesmee?" Esme asked just as surprised as me, but perhaps a bit more thoughtful. "What does it mean, son?"

A gentle smile spread wide on Edward's face before answering, tenderly kissing the head of his pretty baby.

"It means that Bella and I love you very much… Let me introduce you to Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

I couldn't help it. I usually don't laugh about what Edward says because he's always so manner and coherent with his ideas, but _now_, he was rambling! _"Perhaps so many emotions together aren't good for his health… or for a vampire."_

We laughed together after he "listened" my thoughts; the only one that wasn't having fun was my poor Esme, who was still confused and irritated by our silent "conversation".

"Enough, guys." She said quite upset. "Share the joke or I'm out of here…"

"No, mom." Edward said, trying to contain the laughter. "I'll explain you, both of you. Just give me a moment, please."

When he finally collected himself, Edward began to speak, changing the position of the girl, now over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You see, before everything got out of control, Bella told us a few names she had in mind for the baby. She skillfully blended the names of the two most important women in our lives; women who have been with us all along and we love and appreciate deeply." As he spoke, his gaze softened even more and he fixed his eyes on my Esme's, who I could feel shaking slightly beside me. "That gave me an idea and the middle name is the result of the combination of the names of two very wise, strong, courageous and determinated men."

"_Please, son, stop teasing us!"_

"Okay, okay." He said smiling. It was the first time in a very, very long time that we had seen him in a good mood. It was a comforting thing to see! "Renesmee came after our mothers: Reneé and Esme together. Esme"-He said, taking her hand softly in his-"Bella chose this name and, in her name, I can tell you that, for us, you mean more than you can imagine. Thank you for everything, from the bottom of my heart."

Then, Edward did something he only did once, so many decades ago. He slightly leaned down and tenderly kissed the forehead of his mother.

"Carlisle." He now approached me, putting his hand on my shoulder."You've always been my support, my guide, my friend, but above all those things my _father._"The way he said 'my father' send a wave of tingling warmth through my whole cold body, flooding me with love and happiness. "The middle name of our daughter is in yours and Charlie's honor. The two cornerstones of our world."

That broke me, completely. I couldn't avoid it; a dull sob tore my chest and I hugged my son tightly seconds before my Esme joined us…

The moment had arrived. I had everything I might need for the exam. Edward was clinging to the girl rather tightly and I could see the utterly petrifying panic in his eyes.

"Don't worry, son…" I told him, my arms were tended to take the baby. He hesitated, clinging even more tightly to his daughter. "Now, everything will be okay."

Then, I took the girl in my arms and putted her gently on the weighbridge…

_The most difficult thing to do when you're a doctor is having to apply your knowledge to someone you love, and to know that everything and everyone depends on you…_

**Hello lovely people! Let me introduce myself.. I am the beta reader.. (A.K.A. demelza12).. English isn't my first language so I will probably miss some grammar mistakes.. but I try..**

**Anyway.. my point. I hear that there were like.. 30 people that have this story on alert… **

**So…. where are the 30 reviews?!**

**If you are reading this, please review! We want to know what you think..! You can't see me now but I'm on my knees..! (well not really.. but you get the point)**

**Hope you enjoy the rest of this story.. XoX demelza12**


	10. Chapter 10 A FAHTER’S WORLD

Hello!!!!

I know, I should have posted the chapter a few days ago, and I also know I have excuses for almost everything, but this time it was totally out of my control!!!  
My computer went crazy a couple of weeks ago, since I changed the antivirus. Then, on wednesday it completely stucks and didn't do anything!!! I took it to service and they returned it yesterday... That's why I couldn't post the chapter...

About it, a couple of things as always:  
1- Team Jacob, please don't hate me. Edward gets a little out of control and have some sort of heavy 'talk' with him regarding his imprint on Renesmee. It's not _bad_ per se, but it might made you angry... I seriously hope not.  
2- This chapter was intended to be the final one of the story, but my beta convice me that it needed a little more sense of an end, that's why I writed an epiloge. I know I told you that you probably have to wait, but guess what??? I'm done!!!! It's short and probably not what you're expecting, but it's the best I could do. I'll give you more explanations in sayed chapter...  
3- I think you might have some questions so, let me know!!!! Anyway I'll tell you a few of the things I think you probably lef wandering: The chapter is divides in three 'times'. The first one is placed just a moment before Carlisle finished his first examination of Renesmee. The second one is when JAcob just returned from La Push after explaining Sam what happened, the imprint and that stuff. The final one is actually divided in two. First the 'Talk' I told you between Edward and Jacob, and second the final moments Edward had with his baby before Bella awakes.  
In here is the tricky stuff, and it's where you might get lost. You see, I was based on BD and the events that took place in there, so everything that happened in this story after the birth is told in the moments when Bella could't hear nothing. When she regains consciousness is where this tory ends. That's why the epiloge is short.  
4- I can't remember if I told you this already, but I feel like i need to do it now. Renesmee's thoughts, in my opinion, aren't that specific. I writed them with words because it was needed that way. I really believe that thoughts, mine, yours, baby's, are more subjective than objective; many times we cant represent them (in words, draws, etc) but we still have them, right? AND, we DON'T know how babys think or the way they see the world. I actually imagine them like in the movie "Look Who's Talking" with John Travolta; with his own thoughts and ideas but without a way to express them, and without knowing the words been told. _**I hope you get the general idea of this babbling; if not, what I'm trying to say is that Edward get's the toughts of the baby subjectively but I put the into words to make them more understandable for us**_...  
I think that's it... so, enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think...

Oh, a little reminder. I got a few hurtful reviews about my grammar. I KNOW it's not perfect, probably not even GOOD, but I try my best for you guys!!! So it hurst way too much wen is said that I souldn't been writing... I do it in english not because I want to show off skills in which I lack, but because I know that it's easier read the fics in englis, not minding which language we talk. I could easily post this in spanish (it would made a world of diference AND sense that way) but I wanted to share this with you (and by you I mean everyone who want's to read me) I'm open to constructive criticism and any form of opinions, but please, don't be mean...If you don't like it or are against giving it a chance, then don't read it, for you and for me...

OH, and please, a round of applause to my wonderful beta, she made this more undesrtandable. Love you demelza12!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE...**

* * *

Chapter 10

**A FAHTER'S WORLD**

I saw him examine my baby girl and my heart filled with love and gratitude when I saw the tenderness and delicacy with which he treated her. All the while, time seemed to drag on and the seconds seemed like hours, minutes felt like days. At the end, when he finally gave her to me, it felt like I had been months away from her instead of minutes.

I took her eager into my arms, close to my chest, pressing my lips softly on her hair filling my lungs with her delicious scent.

In the exact moment my lips touched her warm skin; images of me flooded in my mind followed by a sensation of anxiety and concern.

I sighted heavily. I backed up slightly, looking directly in those beautiful, big brown eyes who reflected the anxiety she felt and that broke my heart. _"She's so little… she shouldn't worry about anything!!!" _I shook my head slowly, smiling, instantly dispelling the concerns of my little angel.

"Edward" my father began with a cautious voice and most of his thoughts blocked from me. "You'd better sit down, son."

"Just tell me, Carlisle. How is my Renesmee?"

"Relax, Edward. None of us is going to let anything bad happen to the girl."

I breathed deeply a few times before sitting down in the chair I had spent the last 18 hours of my life in. I held my baby a little more closely against my chest and rocked her gently.

"The baby is fine. Her weight and height are proper for a month old baby and both, her temperature and heart rate, are slightly higher than normal. But, apart from that, she's completely healthy. Her reflexes are very good, and I dare to say that her skin is just as impenetrable as ours. There are also the other facts you already know, as her nearly 10 hours of sleep or the existence of ALL her teeth. Which, I'm sure, are milk teeth; we have to wait a bit to be sure about that, but I don't want you to freak out if she loses one. In terms of growth, well, we have to wait a while and take some measures to get some kind of pattern growth."

"Are you sure she's ok? That she is… somewhat healthy?" I asked with a heart full of hope. Yes, it was true that there were many things to worry about, one thing even worse than the other. But knowing that my daughter was healthy, at least for the moment, filled me with a deep relieve I had never knew.

"Yes, she's perfectly fine." my father told me with a wide smile.

For the first time since this huge disaster broke, I was able to breathe deeply, giving me a real chance to relax and hope for the future. A future that involved the two biggest contradictions in my life. On one hand, I was dying to see my child grow, to be by her side in all those first life experiences. But on the other, I was scared to death because these "first experiences" would be over all to soon because the amazingly fast growth, too fast to be enough. "_Ended before it began."_

A piercing cry burst into my mind and my attention completely and utterly focused on the baby in my arms.

"Shh, baby, shh." I cooed softly desperately trying to comfort her. "What's wrong with her, Carlisle?" I looked up in despair, begging my father for some help.

My despair was quickly replaced by anger when I saw my "father" fighting very hard not to laugh, watching me with amusement.

"What?" I spat angrily. "_Doesn't he see my baby is suffering? Didn't he tell me she was fine?"_

"I am_ NOT_ the mind reader here, Edward!" he said chuckling.

"_Uff, how hadn't I thought of _that_ before?!"_

I concentrated _very_ hard on my baby's thoughts and when I realized what was happening, I wanted to bang myself really hard against the wall for not noticing it before. "_If only that would do _something_ to me…!"_

"_Daddy!" _Renesmee shouted in my mind, asking once again for the food she craved.

In that very moment the door opened revealing Rose and Emmet, Rose with a steel bottle in her hands.

"Do you want to feed her or should I? Its blood and you haven't fed in too long..."

"No, I'm fine Rose, thanks, I'd feed her."

My sister handed me the bottle without any hesitation, but I could feel in her mind the deception and the eagerness to care of my baby girl.

Emmet approached me very slowly, eager to see the baby and with a boundless curiosity. Very carefully, so unlike him, he slightly bent down behind me and his golden eyes met Renesmee's chocolate ones.

Both of their minds filled with wonder. On the one hand, Renesmee wondered who he was, and she was slightly intimidated by my brother's gigantic size. On the other hand, Emmet was waging some sort of battle in his mind trying to comprehend what was before him. He still couldn't believe that Bella and I had created this being so tiny and perfect and, to be honest, me neither.

Very, very carefully, Emmet stretched out one of his huge hands and very gently took one tiny little hand of my baby into his. When she closed her small fist around one of his enormous fingers, the biggest smile I had ever seen spread across my brother's face and I could see how the adoration each of us had when we were around my baby girl crept into his mind and heart.

I lifted my gaze and looked around. My whole family was there with a big grin on their faces and high expectations for the future. A unique joy that none of us even imagined was possible was settled on each and every one of us. Bella, without knowing, had brought us together in a deeper way than before by giving us Renesmee; and I couldn't be happier for that.

* * *

The whole family was left in the driveway on the house front door. Jacob and Sam were with them discussing the new terms of the treaty because, with Jake's imprint on my baby girl, everything changed.

Renesmee was with me for several reasons. The most important of all was her safety because, with the werewolves that close, you never know when their temper would flare and a fight could blow up. "_Extremist, true. But I'm not taking chances…" _The second reason… well, I really didn't want that stupid mutt near my baby. He! Who wanted to take her away from me.

The idiot had come, extremely overjoyed, demanding to see _his_ Nessie. Obviously, all the intense feelings that I hardly kept inside exploded in response of his eagerness and had it not be for Jasper and Emmet I might have done something that I might have regret. Thanks to heavens, my Renesmee was with Carlisle at that time.

My father, poor man, was trying to convince a very hungry, half vampire baby, to drink baby formula instead her normal ration of blood. Some serious mistake if you ask me, but my dad was pretty determined to try again a little later; positive of the idea that, her being half human; she would need more nutrients than a only blood diet could give her.

We could only wait and see for the results because, I was absolutely positive that my baby girl would be as stubborn as her mother. "_Or worse, she could be as stubborn as the _two_ of us TOGETHER!!!!" _

* * *

In the very minute the "negotiations" ended, Jacob was in front of me; beating everyone up the stairs, with his arms wide open and that stupid, goofy grin on his face.

"Go away, you idiot." I hissed through clenched teeth, trying to control the anger emanating in my tone.

"Please, Edward." He pleaded and maybe, just maybe if he were not who he was, if we hadn't that awful past behind us; I might had yielded to his plea. But the reality was different, he owed me too very much to act blind eyed about this subject, in which I wouldn't give in. "At least let's talk about it!!!" He pushed when I didn't answer. "Nessie is very important to me…!"

"Don't you dare to call my daughter that way!" I roared through my teeth, trying very hard not to awake my daughter. "Do you think just because of that stupid wolf-imprint I will accept everything? That everything's alright? That I'm going to _give_ her to you in gratitude for _get rid_ of the treaty? Because if it's so, that only means that you really are a fool who only cares for himself…"

"_Edward, it's time to measure Nessie again. And I think it would be good for Jacob and you to talk, without the baby in the middle…"_ Carlisle interrupted me before I could say more.

"_What?! Even my own _father_ calls my baby with that awful nickname now?!"_

But in reality, Carlisle might be right. Perhaps without Renesmee present, I could reason a little better with that dog and his apparently empty head. "_But I highly doubt it. The reason he's still alive is that I have her in my arms…"_

Esme walked into the room and took my little princess away from me. Watching her leave was almost as painful as leaving my Bella; even knowing it was for a short amount of time and, that in fact, she was only a few steps away. "_Steps that I wouldn't give until my angel came back to me."_

Desperate to hold onto something to keep me sane, I very gentle took one of my Bella's hands in mine and breathed her unique, delicious but changing scent deep into my lungs. Trying to gain a little peace of mind to face the next test…

"Al right Jacob. Let's talk…"

"Hum…eh…ok?" Jacob's nervousness was extremely entertaining and I struggled to contain the laughter that threatened to burst out at any moment. "You'll see…blood…Edward…Hum…Where to start?" "_I wonder if the leech truly understands what this means. The imprint isn't something that could be taking lightly…What if he makes me leave? What if I never see her again?"_

His thoughts, despite being in a panic-mode, were clearly arrogant. But, if I wanted to get to something with him, I couldn't let my temper control me.

"Enough!" I hissed. "I don't want to hear _that_. Just let's get to the point."

Jacob was a little startled by this, but, as he reclined in the chair, his mental _"diarrhea" _stopped immediately and I was thankful for that.

At that very moment, more than at any other, I was able to _really_ see the kid he actually was; his immaturity and lack of experience. That made me feel some sort of pity for him and that helped me to relax a little bit.

"Ok, first things first. In a way I know what the imprint is and its implications. In fact that's one of the reasons _why_ you're still inside of this house or, better still, why I haven't shattered you into tiny pieces yet. But there are several things you should understand before we could reach some sort of agreement." I waited a minute, giving him the chance to say something (the last and only he would have for the moment). But he remained motionless, expectant, so I continued. "To begin with, well this might sound silly, but she's my _new born _baby. A baby I hadn't ever dreamed of and definitely didn't ever expect to have. You know firsthand that I didn't wanted her, that I had her in a fairly deplorable position in my life. But you also know now, and if you don't it's because you don't want to or you're blind, that I _love_ her and I would do anything for her, _anything."_

"I hope you understand that I can't…_allow_ this, not yet. She's been mine for such a short time and, honestly; it feels like you want to take her away from me, away from her mother even before they met properly, even before _we_ _can_ enjoy her properly!"

He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him quickly.

"I'm not saying you're going to, and you should absolutely know that that is something I'm not going to allow, but that's what I feel and it is very difficult to see it differently.

"You must know I'm making a great effort right now and that I will try with all I have in me to understand and accept this, but I definitely can't promise you anything.

"However, there's also the fact that we have fight too long against each other to win over the heart of Bella and, although she's _my_ _wife_ now, I still feel like a part of her (albeit a very tiny one) is still yours and that hurts.

"What's happening now with Renesmee, with _my daughter…_It is like it wasn't enough for you to have part of _my _Bella, but you also want to have my baby girl. It seems as if you want to take away everything I have!

"Bella's love is the single most wonderful thing that has ever happened in my life, and I have waited a _century_ for it! And Renesmee, she's the most amazing gift I could have received by this extraordinary woman. A gift of which I'm not worthy at all but I will love and protect it with my life. _That's why_ this is _so_ difficult to accept.

"Listen Jacob, and listen well because I'll only say this once. You have one chance and _only one_ to prove your worth. _IF, _and this is a very big _if_, when the time comes, Renesmee chooses you or not, it's her decision and hers alone. I swear on my life that if you impose yourself without consideration of her thoughts and feelings, I'll tear you apart with my very own hands, werewolf or not.

"You'll have to deal with me if you hurt my baby girl in _any_ form, unintentionally or not. Do you understand me?"

Jacob didn't answer. In fact, he remained quiet for so long that the little patience I managed to gather a while ago, escaped me like water through my fingers. I decided to give him a few more minutes and if by then he still hadn't said a thing…well, I'll throw him through the window.

"Okay, Edward. I understand and respect your words." While he said this, I could detect the slightest change in the way he saw me because now, I was the _father_ of the most important person in his life. "But I'll appreciate it if you listen to me and try to understand me."

He asked this with pleading eyes. I could only nod for him to continue talking, not trusting my voice because his mind were overflowed with images of my Renesmee, and my now short temper was about to escape my control.

"Well…Starting with the imprint. It is so complex that not even _we_ can understand and much less explain it, but thank you for trying to understand it.

"With regard to "_take away"_ the baby…I mean, _please!_ That's the last thing I want and not for you but for _them_. So, no worries.

"Know the only thing I want is for her is to be happy, and I would never, ever force her to do something she didn't want. How could you think that of me? It's great that you want to protect her, and believe me when I tell you that, if I do any harm to her, I will personally kill myself. Or better yet, you could do it…

"What I mean is…_thank you._ I guess it's not easy, but I swear that all I want is Ness…Renesmee's happiness and, if I may, I would like to be here to see her grow and, maybe even contribute in any way I can to her happiness.

"She's the most beautiful, good, adorable and perfect thing in my world, and I'm pretty sure I would die if I should stay away from her for too long."

Suddenly he stood up and approached me very slowly, a big grin on his face and an outstretched hand.

"Friends? Well… at least not _enemies…?"_

"_Wow! I definitely didn't expect this."_ I sat very, very still, pondering over his words and truce offer.

If I were honest with myself, had it not been for the circumstances under which we met and under which he grew up; I'm pretty sure we would have been very good friends. "_And maybe, just maybe this is something good. At the very least, I could watch him more closely…"_

"Friends" I repeated shaking his hand "But this isn't definitive and if Bella's opposed…well, there's not much I can do, ok?"

"Ok…? Just one more thing. Let it be me the one who tells her. Please?"

I was silent at his demands because they seem utterly absurd, unnecessary and virtually impossible. Besides, what difference could there be between _I_ telling Bella rather than him?

And Jacob wasn't in a position to ask for anything, let alone expect me to accept.

Then, I remembered _everything_ he had done for me and my family the past few days, even though his real motivations were to protect Bella, and I had no choice but to accept.

"Alright, Jacob" I sighed "I'll do everything in my power to allow you to tell her…"

"_That's not the same, bloodsucker!"_

At that I raised an eyebrow, challenging him to continue.

"_But I accept it… Thank you!" _he replied quickly. My patience with him was reaching its limit, so it was very wise from him.

"_Edward, son, we finished and…I wanted to ask you something."_ Carlisle intervened once he was sure Jacob and I were done.

He was very thoughtful and somewhat upset, which only helped to increase my stress level, wondering what else might be wrong now.

"Anything else I can do for you, Jacob? Because if not, I really want to go back to my daughter"

At the mention of Renesmee, Jacob's heart beat increased slightly and his whole being filled with hope at the prospect of seeing her again.

"Alone, Jacob. Carlisle wants to discuss something with me…"

At that moment the door opened and my father entered the room with my little angel fast asleep, cradled in his arms. I realized that she had been bathed and dressed "_AGAIN!!!!" _and had a fine woven pink band around her little head. She looked so beautiful and peaceful that I wondered again, how a monster like me could have been lucky enough and ended with these two angels, as beautiful and pure as my girls.

Jacob and I got up at the same time and, before I could stop it, that stinky _dog_ took my little one in his arms and held her tenderly and softly against his chest. In that very moment, his mind exploded in ecstasy and his thoughts become incoherent.

"_Well, that's not a surprise. He has never been very consistent, so to speak."_

I gauge very carefully my little girl's reaction as I approached, looking for any kind of bad reaction, no matter how small it was, to "_rescue_" her from the mutt's paws and keep her safe. "_In my own arms of course"_

Imagine my surprise when I realized that _my child_ was almost as fascinated with Jacob as he was with her. My Renesmee realized that Jacob wasn't like the rest of us, and that lighted up her curiosity. I could swear that if my heart would have still beating, I would have had a heart attack, right then and there.

"Please, Jake, give me my baby back." I asked almost pleading, disconcerting Carlisle and surprising Jacob. That bothered me, but I couldn't care less because of this feeling; a press in my chest that made breathing hard and painful.

I needed Renesmee in my arms and I needed her _now_. Without Bella at my side –at least consciously- life had such a little meaning; and that meaning, which allowed me to move forward in these turbulent times, was _my daughter._

I didn't have to say anything else. Jacob handed me my little baby girl back and, despite the fact of hating seemed _so vulnerable_ in front of _HIM_, I was grateful for his understanding and compassion.

It was in that very moment that I realized –much to my regret- that, in one way or another, Jacob was one of the best things that had happened to this family; that my baby would be safe and sound by his side…

"Thank you." I whispered, and, before he turned around to leave, I took him gently by the shoulder "For everything".

Jacob nodded once and left the room, giving my father and me the space to talk.

Carlisle approached me a little worried, as I rocked my baby bathing her beautiful, soft face in butterfly kisses, and she showed me what she had done with her aunts. _Although, I should say what her aunts had done with her!!!_

"Son, are you alright?"

"Yes, dad…I don't know…all of this is happening _too fast…"_

"And…? What's the matter, Edward? You know you can tell me anything."

"Well…I'm scared." I whispered embarrassed, waiting, with some silly fear, on the answer of my father.

"_Scared?" _"Why? What happened?" "_Did he say something? Did he disrespect you?"_

This last question, at any other time in my life, would be infuriating "_Can't I take care of myself?"_ But not today, not now. Not when what I needed the most right now was the comfort that I knew only my family could give me.

"I don't know dad, there are so many things. On one hand I'm scared to death about what might happen… I hate myself even more deeply because everything I did last month and I don't know if I ever get to forgive myself, or worse, if my angels ever get to forgive me.

"On the other hand, I don't know what to do with Jacob… I can't find the word to thank you for everything you have done for us… I don't have the slightest idea of how to be a good father and, after all the mistakes I made, I don't know if I'm a good husband either!"

"C'mon son, slow down" Carlisle gently comforted me. "You have to be strong, for your wife and your daughter, they need you to be. And I know," "_Or at least I try."_ "That it's hard and scary, but you're not alone! Esme, your brothers and I will always be here, Edward. The thing that troubles us now… we can find a solution together." Then he stepped back and grabbed my face firmly between his hands, forcing me to gaze into his eyes. "And never, ever think you're a bad husband or father because you're not. You're extraordinary, always ready to fulfill even the most absurd of whims, to do anything and everything to make them happy. You are a strong, brave, good man that deserves nothing more than happiness and joy. Do you hear me? I don't want to hear those stupid words out of your mouth ever again."

And _that's why_ I loved, admired and respected Carlisle so much. He always had the right word to ease my pain and anxiety. He was always there for me and everyone else no even matter what… I was hoping with my whole being that I could be that kind of man for my daughter; to be her support, guidance and protector every day of her life… "_For as long as I can." _I thought sadly.

"Thanks dad. You always know what to say…"

"_Hardly!"_ he thought laughing. "_Sometimes it's very difficult, but if you listen to your heart, everything works out good enough."_

We talked a bit more and, after a quick examination, he told me that Bella was almost completely clear of morphine.

"Of course, that could be… _inconvenient._" When I didn't understand, he continued talking. "The chances are that, if the morphine works as expected, Bella is about to feel the… _effects_ of the "illness"… and as you don´t let Nessie out of your sight more than a couple of hours… well, I was thinking, it's more likely for her to be a little scared…" _"Seeing her mother writhing in pain might be traumatizing"_

Uff, I hadn't thought about it, but Carlisle was right. "_Besides, Renesmee's heart _beats_ and there is blood pumping through her veins!"_ I thought alarmed, disgusted with the solely idea of my sweet Bella, her _mother,_ attacking our child.

"Yes." I said with a sigh. "You're right. Could you give me a moment to say goodbye? I'll call you to come for her."

"Of course Edward. Take all the time you need, this could last at least a couple of hours. Oh, and before I forget to tell you, I requested an extension on my license at work, so I don't have to go back to the hospital 'til a couple of weeks… We're all in the house in case you need us."

And with that, Carlisle left the room and left me alone with my baby and my wife, my two beautiful angels.

Renesmee, who had been very quiet during the entire "conversation" Carlisle and I had; filled my mind with her picture-thoughts: Carlisle and I, Jacob leaving, my pained face. And all emphasized her immense curiosity.

"_Daddy! Answer me!"_

You might think that, with her mind being so developed, it would be very easy to answer her questions because she _could_ understand. But the truth is that, despite _that_, my Renesmee was _still_ a new born baby, who had no experience and who couldn't understand our world yet. I had to think very well and carefully about the things to say and the way it was told.

"Daddy is sad because Mommy is still very sick and I miss her a lot." I cooed to her while gently stroking her cute little cheek.

"_Why?" _she asked, showing me pictures of the three of us together, or only she and I like right now…

"It's true baby, she's here, but I miss talking to her, to hold her in my arms as I'm holding you right now, hearing her beautiful laugh. She's my best friend!" I concluded with muffled voice, fighting back the sobs, _again!_

She then raised her tiny little hand and put it on my face again, but this time she showed me nothing, she jus stroke my face until she was sure I was fine…

At that very moment I was sure life couldn't possible offer anything better than this. I pulled my baby closer to my chest and kissed her little forehead tenderly, her violet eyelashes, her perfect little hands and each tiny finger, feeling my heart swell up with immeasurable love, joy and pride.

After a few minutes, I knew it was impossible to keep delaying the inevitable so, I started to speak.

"Princess?"

"_Daddy?"_

"Well… first of all, I want you to know that I love you very, very, _very much_; that you _are_ the best thing I have ever done and that I would do absolutely _anything_ for you. Do you believe me, angel?"

"_Yes daddy."_ she thought mournful and afraid as she started whimpering softly.

"No dear baby, _please _don't be afraid." I begged her heartbroken. I began to rock her gently, desperately trying to soot her. "Look honey, your Momma has a lot of medicine inside her right now, medicine that keeps her from pain. But this medicine, it is running out and we can't give her more… when it's done, she _will_ be hurting, but just a little bit, and I don't want you here when that happens…"

"_NO DADDY!" _She screamed very loudly in her mind while her whimpers turned into a formal, _very loud_ crying.

Seeing the pain in those beautiful brow eyes suddenly brought me back to my darkest and most painful past; a past I begged I could forget and that was always in my mind. I saw my Bella broken again, hurt by my stupidity and stubbornness; I saw her begging me again not to leave her and heard, over and over again, all the pathetic lies I told her right before leaving her.

"I want to be with you too angel, but I can't take care of you and your Momma at the same time. Do you understand me, honey?"

"_NO, please daddy, please!"_ she pleaded, clinging to me with all her strength, burring her face in my chest, desperate to stay where she was; with me. _ME!_

"Please my little girl, don't do this to me, I hate seeing you like this…" I begged her, shutting my eyes tightly, struggling with all my might against the painful memories that now flowed freely in my mind: Bella's dead eyes in her friends minds; Charlie's memories at the "zombie" Bella's stage; the slow and painful recovery we both went through after our return from Italy…

I gently pried her hands from my shirt, kissing her little knuckles repeatedly, her soft silky hair…

She relaxed a little bit and let go reluctantly, but the pain and resignation coming from her thoughts was unbearable. It was just as if my dead, cold heart was stabbed with a rusty knife and wiggled around so that there wasn't the slightest chance of its recovery.

"Renesmee, please baby, listen to me. I don't want to be away from you either but, hey! You won't be alone. You will be with grandma and grandpa; and uncle Emmet and uncle Jazz! I'm pretty sure they would _love_ to play with you. And your aunts Rose and Ali…!" I shuddered just imagining the things that those two could do with my poor, helpless baby girl. The only good thing was that Esme would be there to watch them. "They would go _crazy_ with you! They're going to dress you like a princess! Don't you wanna be with them?" Ok, maybe that was a silly question, but somehow I had to make this separation somewhat attractive. "Besides, I'm not going anywhere and neither are you. The two of us are going to be in this house and if you need something, anything; just think very strongly of me and I promise someone will bring you here, ok?"

"_Really daddy? Promise?"_

"I _swear_ baby. But remember, this is for you and for your mommy. I need you to be brave for a little while, okay?"

"_Yes daddy…I love you!"_

"I love you too angel."

An hour later, Jasper came to the room and took my miracle baby away, assuring me time and again that they would take good care of her and that, if either of us needed to see the other, he would personally bring her up here.

As I putted her in his arms, my brother used his gift skillfully to calm my baby down until she fell asleep.

"Everything will be fine, Edward… by the way, your baby is gorgeous." He said adoringly before leaving, leaving me alone with my wife, impatiently waiting for her to wake up for the last time…


	11. Chapter 11 EPILOGE

**Hi **again!!!!!

That was fast doesn't it?????  
Ok, this one is way too short and I'm quite positive not what you expected, but it was the best I could do.  
I promised you an explanation why this chapter was this short, so here it is:  
The way I concive the story was exclusively of Edward and the way he became a dad, all the struggles he went through and all the love he felt for his new baby. That's why I couldn't keep it going. My intention wasn't write Edward's pov of BD, just him and his baby in the short amount of time in the book where Bella is unconscious thanks to the morphine. Obviously the story ended moments before Bella started to hear Edward with Carlisle. The epiloge came to be because my beta told me there (in chapter 10) wasn't the feeling of closure, too many loose ends, but in my mind there wasn't anymore to add.  
Anyway, I really hope you like it and enjoy it, if you don't please, let me know... just review!!!!!  
Also, I'm starting to write one-shots of Edward, Bella and Renesmee as a family and the way they bond. There would be very little of the other family (Calisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Jacob. maybe even Charlie) because I want to focus on the three of them. If you want some specific moment, let me know, I'm open to suggestions.

**DESCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS ALL THE RIGHTS. I JUST BORROW HER CHARACTERS TO PLAY A LITTLE.**

* * *

EPILOGE

My father's assumptions became a reality moments later, when Jasper took my baby away. Any trace of remaining morphine was lost in Bella's body.

I thought that maybe, after all the medicine had been burned away by the venom, my Bella would start to feel the unbearable pain of the transformation. But she remained still and quiet just like the beginning and that led me to the deepest desperation.

After a couple of really distressing hours, I became aware of the fact that my mind wasn't just focused my wife anymore. Now I was also aware of my daughter: Her heartbeat, the rhythm of her breathing, but with the difference that I could _hear_ her thoughts. And thinking of it, that was what kept me going forward.

Seeing Bella and Renesmee together became my biggest dream. I was positive that Bella would make an excellent mother. And when she was able to endure her newborn thirst, leaving behind her human prey, I knew there wasn´t even the slightest chance for her to attack our beautiful baby girl in an instinctual fit.

The Jacob thing wouldn't be easy; and I secretly wanted my wife get carried away by her savage instincts. Nobody would blame her and I could get rid of some of the anger and frustration that dog gave me…

Watching my two girls together for the first time was the most amazing and meaningful thing in my life, even when the memory would be tinged forever thanks to Jacob and his stubborn, stupid foolishness.

It was in that instant that I realized the fact that, despite the bad moments, my heart, body and soul couldn't conceive life any other way then wonderful, fantastic, beautiful and utterly happy.

I swore in a silent pray of gratitude that I would never take any of this for granted. That I would fight with everything in me, and that I would be eternally grateful to the merciful God who put two of his dearest angels under my charge.

I have everything a man can ask to be happy in my unworthy hands. Even things I could never dreamed of having. A wonderful family who, despite of having seen me in my darkest hours, loved me no matter what. A beautiful wife who had turned aside all my faults and all the pain I had caused her just to be with me. A woman who had given away her soul to be with me for all eternity. An amazing girl who had given me the most wonderful gift any man could ask for. And a gorgeous daughter, a person whom I refused to love in the beginning but loved me anyways. A beautifully tiny person for whom I would give my life without any hesitation.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi!

Sorry for being out of writing for so long, school and work and my baby niece had had me very busy, but I haven't forgotten you all.

Fan fiction is my life and I have been working on editing and fixing my stories, because I feel my English is a tad bit better now and I want to make the reading of my stories easier (and I realized some of what I wrote is _very_ confusing LOL).

Anyway, expect changes and new stories (because I have some drafts on my notebook) and the completion of the fic _"DADDY!"_

Thank you for staying with me and I apologize again for being _out_ for so long.

I extend a sincere apologize for my spelling, grammar and every other important detail that entails writing in English; it isn't my native language so I'm bound to make some mistakes (though I think I'm getting a bit better hence the editing and re-posting), but I'll try to make them as few as possible.


End file.
